Homecoming
On September 6, 2017, the WildStar: Homcoming update was released. The main feature of this update included Community Housing. This allows players to join together up to 5 plots with near limitless customization possibilities. Communities Communities shares a similar social structure to Guilds . Various ranks can be set up for specific community members starting with the Leader. While up to 20 members can be in a community, only 5 plots can be connected and actively displayed at any given time. In addition to the plots, there is ample space between the plots that community members can decorate. A Community would be a good option for a Guild to use as Guild housing , but a solo player with the right funds (currently 50 Platimum or 600 Service Tokens) could use the space for themselves, assigning the ranks to their own alts. Up to 20 members can be invited into a community but only five can place housing. To create a Community, players will need to go to the Housing authority in their home capitals (Thayd or Illium ). Talk with the Housing NPC in front of the city's Housing display and decide on a name for your Community. Any chracter who can create guilds and circles can establish a Community. At the current price of 50 Platinum, they are not cheap, so players may want to split the cost with friends. If players are short on funds, don't forget that C.R.E.D.D. can still be purchased for cash, and sold in-game for Platinum. Just keep in mind that C.R.E.D.D. is $20 each and the in-game exchange price fluctuates. Community Leader and Ranks The character creating the Community will initially be considered the Leader. They can then assign other players or their own alts - ranks. Ranks will decide what a player can do while in the Community housing plot and what they will see. A character with appropriate permission can reserve a plot if the space is available. This can only be revoked by that player, or another with authority. A player with a lower rank can have their own personal housing plot show in an available Community slot for the duration of their play session but will not be able to reserve the space permanently. While the plot is assigned to the Community, the player will not be able to visit it as a single housing plot. After the player has logged off that character, the plot will no longer be visible in the Community and will once again be available as a single plot to that character (and any alts or previously assigned neighbors). The goal for this type of hosting is to make placement options more accessible for larger Communities, and still allow smaller Communities to lock down who gets land space. A larger Community may want to leave one space or more unassigned so that players can easily share their personal plots with friends and guildmates while they play. Additional Features of Homecoming *'Residential Renovation - '''This is a new one-week-per-month event that tasks players with a variety of largely housing-centric activities that reward players with cool and amazing decor. *'New Prime Content''' - The Homecoming update promoted the Sancuary of the Swordmaiden and the Deep Space Exploration Expedition to Prime Status. These dungeons will now offer new levels of challenge with appropriate rewards. *'Madam Faye's Fortune' - Madam Faye has restocked her treasures. The Acrterra Collection is once again available for a limited time. External links Homecoming Update Community Housing Category:Gameplay Category:Housing